


Doll-boys with Cotton-candy Hearts

by LePipi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banter, Gen, Humor, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, scarred!wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sets out for a night of lounging around watching TV, which all goes down the drain when aunt May asks for his help in tracking down an escaped patient. Peter Parker meets the ever confusing Wade Wilson.</p>
<p>"Hey"</p>
<p>"Boo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for mentions of bullying and prostitution! Have a nice read :D

It was Friday night and for one Peter Parker that meant candle-light ice-cream dinner with his TV. And honestly, he looked forward to those nights with fervor. In between school, Spiderman, and Jameson, a night for himself ,and _just_ himself, was God-given. And he wasn’t going to waste it on parties he wasn’t invited to. Hell, he wasn’t even going to waste it on _Gwen._

This was Peter-time on Peter-island.

And so, after giving aunt May a kiss and helping around with dinner and afterwards the dishes, he happily turned to his room and proceeded to nest. He pushed the bed back a few steps, to make room for his ever-growing limbs, positioned the TV exactly opposite his x-marked spot, made a fluff pile of old clothing to cushion his ass, pulled out the baby-soft blanket he kept for special occasions and neatly arranged all the sweets and snacks in a semi-circle around himself.

Finally, he pulled out the rented-DVD, which unfortunately for him was due-tomorrow, which meant this was his one last chance to watch the movie, and slid it in.

Happy as a clam, he snuggled up against the bed and felt pure-bliss as he awaited the start of a story that had nothing to do with him or reality.

And then came the knock.

“Petey? Petey, sweetie, can I come in?”

He sighed, but still, this was aunt May, and quickly paused the opening credits to dislodge himself from the comfiness.

“Need something, auntie?”

He smiled at her as he opened the door.

“Oh, Peter, you know how I hate bothering you, but-“ And with a quick glance inside, she continued.

“But, you don’t seem too busy, and I just got a call from one of the girls. A patient’s escaped, you remember, the one I tell you about, Wade, Wade Wilson, and I’m so worried Petey, he’s not all too well, but he’s so sweet, I don’t want anything happening to him, and you know how people are over here, they’ll see him and just _jump_ at the chance to hurt him, awful people out at this time of the night-“

“You want me to track him down, auntie?” He smiled tiredly, but he couldn’t refuse her.

“I would myself, but you know, I’m not as young as I used to be, but don’t think I’m sending you off to danger. He’s practically harmless, although his dossier says otherwise, but believe me Petey, he wouldn’t hurt a fly, he’s _such_ a nice young man!”

“Ok, ok.” He nodded as he turned back to the room to get a hoodie and jeans on.

“Just, tell me what he looks like.”

 

-/-

 

Scarred, bald male, the age of 27, clothed in a white t-shirt and light blue pajama bottoms.

Shouldn’t be so hard, Peter Parker could handle this, without bringing his Spiderman side into the quest.

Walking the streets of New York, he was in no hurry. He _was_ pissed that he didn’t get to lounge around, but this was a simple task. Find the guy and coax him back to the hospital. From what aunt May said, he wasn’t a trouble maker, just a guy with a lot of bad in his past.

No biggie.

And just then, a scene unfolded.

Down the far end of the street a man dashing out of a super-market, and down the street making a turn for the right, a woman, cashier as he saw the uniform under the neon lights of the sign above, following right out and shouting ‘Stop, thief, help!” in an angry and simultaneously exasperated voice.

He made a quick dash to her to assess the situation.

“What’d he look like?”

The woman gave him a kind of weirded out look, as if to say ‘what’s this kid doing acting like a hero?’ He could understand.

“Just, white shirt, blue pants, totally gross, like, his face-“ And she emphasized the statement with a hand hovering over her face, a scowl to go with it. Scars.

“Got it.”

It was his guy.

 

-/-

 

He ran in the direction he saw the guy, Wade, he remembered was his name, and quickly enough he found him.

On an open street, at the sidewalk stood the escapee, opposite a Mexican food joint.

Peter thought about his approach, and figured he could just be mellow and friendly. The guy was a mental patient for Christ’s sake, not a common criminal.

He made his way towards him, and oh hell, he could understand the girl’s shock.

Those were some scars.

Even under the darkness, illuminated only a side of orange light, the damage was astounding. Rivers of raised angry tissue covered every bit of naked skin, up to the head even.

Whatever happened to get him those, it sure wasn’t something a couple of medications and therapy would fix.

“Hey.”

He said as he came to stand next to the guy, who immediately jolted. Just then did Peter see the clear blue of his eyes. Wow. Some things were more astounding than others.

“Boo.” The man said in reply.

“Ah, boo to you too.” Peter replied with uncertainty.

“Beat it, kiddo.” The man’s, _Wade_ , Wade Wilson’s voice was deep, almost charred sounding.

“No.” Peter replied simply, giving a smile to the bewildered man.

In turn, Wade turned to him, and how in the hell does a patient get enough exercise to be so broad and built, stooped down till he was Peter’s height and leaned in to say:

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“Dude, no offence, but there is such a thing as toothpaste, hell even gum and mints. Mints are the best if you ask me, cause you can carry them around and never stress out if you’re smelly or not. And, oh, nice try, but you don’t scare me.” He held his ground and ended with a broad smile.

“Listen here, twinkle-toes, you _don’t_ sass me, ok? _I_ am the sass-master this city needs, though not the one it deserves, and there ain’t enough ground for the both of us, got it? There ain’t even enough side-walks for people, with all the illegal parking going ‘round, someone should definitively write to the mayor ‘bout that, maybe even Spidey, hell, _I_ could write to the Spidey, I’d give him the coolest idea ever to web up all the illegally parked cars, and lay some spider eggs in there, so then the cars are infested and the douche-bags who can’t figure out how parking works can cry!” This little charade took some time for Peter to fully digest. Ok, so the man had problems, that was established. But there were so many things to point out here, like how the man didn’t even blink while he spoke the first part of the monologue, and how his voice dropped a few volumes after, and finally how he didn’t even speak to Peter anymore, instead chose to stare off in the distance with a look of pensive thinking, even going so far as to tap a finger against his chin.

“Spiderman doesn’t lay eggs.” Was the only retort he could think of.

“Are you sure? Are you _positive_? Have you asked him? Or _her?_ Though, I’d give you a hint, he ain’t a lady, I’ve checked the newspapers he’s got a hell of a bulge, which is really his tailor’s fault, but he’s provided the general public with lovely daydreams about what just might be hiding behind the spandex of his private parts, so I count it a win. Don’t you?” Wow, did he talk. It was knocking Peter’s sense of reality. Thing is, _he_ was usually the one spewing nonsense and right now, faced with the same treatment he usually gave baddies, he could probably understand being called ‘annoying’.

“Ah, don’t his good deeds count more, though?” Ok, so he knew he was supposed to cut the discussion short, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved hearing what the everyday folks thought about Spiderman, and even though Wade seemed to be concentrating on things he shouldn’t be, he still cared about his support.

“Sure, of course, dude’s got the whole goody-goody vibe going well for him, although he counts on the police too much, if ya ask me. Which you did! How cool is that?” Wade’s eyes glinted with a kind of excitement that made Peter smile at the scarred man.

“Yeah, but, why shouldn’t he? I mean, no police department is pure, that’s for sure, but for the cases that can be handled, there’s not a problem. As far as I know, I mean.” His voice trailed off as he saw the darkness falling over the Wade’s expression.

“Because some cases shouldn’t be handled by coppers. Because they can’t, and when they can’t, they leave a bigger mess, a mess there’s no messing out of. Now, seriously, Twinky McTwinkerson, you’ve been of great entertainment but I got stuff to do, _things,_ you know, so bon-voyage and auf wiedersehen, have a nice life, don’t go bothering strangers you should be avoiding, stay safe, use protection, take your morning after pills, and don’t stay in school, you’ll make a whole lot more in the porn industry. Ciao, bella!” And with that the man made a dash across the street, narrowly avoiding a car which didn’t miss to give him the horn, to which Wade responded with two raised middle fingers.

With a sigh, Peter followed him, and went to stand next to him in front of the line at the Mexican fast-food joint.

“Listen, honey, we’re all desperate for money around here, and I appreciate your devotion to getting some cash out of an ugly-duckling that must be desperate for sex, and I would, believe me, you’ve got that mussed up, take-me-senpai, look down to the dot, and an ass I would ride on into the sunset, but I’m broke, see, I don’t even have pockets, if you can believe that, they don’t let us have pockets in the loony-bin-“

“I’m not a hooker, jackass!” Peter cut into the man’s quite offensive rant, and yeah, maybe calling an unstable person a jackass wasn’t a smart idea, but whatever, he was being called a _hooker!_

“Then why _the fuck_ are you following me around like a kicked-puppy!” Wade turned a comically angry expression to Peter who frowned back.

“ _Because_ , you’ve escaped the hospital, and my aunt’s worried about you, so she sent me to make sure you’re ok, and take you back! _Douchebag!”_

Wade straightened up, squinting his eyes at the much shorter Peter.

“I still think you’re a boy-of-the-night.”

“You suck!”

“I’m pretty sure _your_ job description involves sucking.”

“You’re an asshole!”

“What’s your name?”

“W-What?” The totally normal question following the string of nonsensical insults took him aback.

“Your name, what is it? Mine’s Wade.”

“Peter.”

“So, what’s that song go, Peter? Peeeter, you don't have to put on the red light! Those days are over, you don't have to sell your body to the niiiiight! PEEEEETER!” Wade sung the song as if he were on stage in front of a million fans, successfully gaining the attention of the whole block, and successfully making Peter piss himself (only figuratively) in anger.

He grabbed the annoying bastard by the arm and dragged him away from the snickering and whistling group and took him across the street, ignoring the yelling and flailing about.

“Dude, you’re hiding same major muscle under that hoodie, aren’t cha?”

“Listen, Wade. I’m sorry if I hurt you dragging you here-“

“D’awww I knew you cared!”

“ _Shut up!_ Shut up, right now! I’ve got enough shit going around, and I don’t need to be known as a hooker! I don’t need to go to school Monday and have kids laughing and pointing and asking me for a blowjob, you see Wade, I _get enough of that shit as it is!_ And seriously, I planned a night of relaxation, I made a whole ceremony out of it, and now, now I gotta worry about who was in that crowd, who are they going to laugh with about me, and even if kids do find out, will Flash the bastard find out, and how far will he take it, and Christ, man…”

Peter planted his face in his hands wanting to drown. Yes, he understood these were miniscule things, and hopefully nothing of that would happen, New York was a big city, and he didn’t see anyone he knew, and hopefully there was some party everyone was at, and hell, he was _Spiderman,_ if he wanted to, he could beat Flash to a pulp, but he was _moral_ , and the insults hurt the most anyway, and oh, fuck, he would die from anxiety until Monday, and-

“Hey, Petey.”

Two calloused hands took hold of his own.

“I’m sorry.”

Chancing a murderous glance at Wade, he couldn’t help but soften up a bit.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I know. I do a lot of things I’m not supposed to do. It’s kind of my trade-mark. Like how Lady Gaga’s trademark is being completely gaga. Same with me.” The man smiled with a set of completely healthy and white teeth, blue eyes looking earnest, and somehow, completely honest.

Peter let out a little chuckle at the last bit, making the man’s smile broaden even more, eyes crinkling with it.

“Yeah, ok.” Peter relaxed his limbs, Wade’s hands leaving his own.

“You stole something. What is it?” He finally got back on track with his whole mission.

“Oh, nothing.”

“ _Wade._ ”

“Fine!” With a sigh and a mumble sounding like ‘ _doll-boys with cotton-candy hearts’_ he shoved a hand down his, as Peter saw, spider-man themed boxers and pulled out…

“Nail polish?”

“Yeah, dude! I’ve been itching for some at the hospital. All the ladies have are some boring pastel colors, like _beige_ and _nude_ and _soft pink_ that’s not even pink, it’s like transparent… I thought I’d add some pop of color to my usual attire!” And he clinked the hot pink, orange and baby blue colored bottles against each other.

“Whatever, dude. We have to get those back-“

“ _Dude,_ no, please, come on, I only stole cause I don’t have a dime, we don’t get allowances over there!” Wade whined sounding disturbingly like a baby, and Peter had to sigh, again.

“Ok, ok, I’ll pay for those. And then we’ll call aunt May-“

“ _Lady May_ is you aunt?” Wade leaned in to the point where personal space was a concept evaporated.

“Uh, yeah, Wade, come on, back off-“

“Are you kidding me? You share some genes with that woman? She’s like, the epitome of that song ‘Boss Ass Bitch’!”

“Don’t-Don’t say that, Wade.”

“What? It’s the biggest compliment a person can get, Petey!” And oh wow, he was now calling him ‘Petey’.

“Sure, Wade, sure it is. Now, come on.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to safety takes a turn for the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch our for homophobic slurs, brief violence and mentions of blood too!

“Hey, me again! Got the thief, but see, he’s a friend of mine, so… I mean, I could just pay for what he took, and maybe that’ll be that, yeah?”

The cashier and janitor stood in front of Peter looking unimpressed and generally repulsed by his presence.

Peter stood his ground, albeit having to clench his fingers in fists to stop them from shaking. Being Spiderman was always easier. If he could just slip on his mask, he’d be as smooth and nonchalant as Iron Man was, and hell, maybe the girl would even gush over him.

But here, looking like a sewer rat in the most ragged out hoodie and jeans, while his ‘friend’ was biting his nails in the back, asking to pay for stolen nail polish in the middle of the deep night…

He felt anything but heroic.

“ You wanna pay for the _nail polish_?” The guy said in the most disgusted tone a teenaged pizza face could manage.

“Yeah, I wanna pay for the nail polish. Maybe add a lipstick or two.” He had it, seriously. If those two douchebags were jerks enough to call the cops on a mental patient for stealing nail polish, then he was going to give them a reason to call the cops.

“How about he gives it back. And apologizes. Then you give us the money, and _then_ we won’t call the cops.”

“Joe, seriously-“

“No! The faggots stole, and they get what’s coming to them! Hey, maybe schizo can drop his pants for us, eh?” The guy, _Joe_ spoke with a nasal undertone, chuckling in a nauseating manner.

“Watch your mouth, asshole.” Peter retorted in his most deadly voice. The words struck him dumb. He really wasn’t counting on regular folks being so villainy.

“Ohohoooh! Kid’s gonna threaten me! Juvy thought me a thing or two, and it wasn’t discipline, I’ll tell you that much!”

“Joe, seriously, drop it!” The girl raised her voice angrily.

“Peter needs to leave, leave, leave, leave…” Wade joined in, muttering in the back, pacing safely under the darkness.

“Get your boyfriend over here and let me show you a thing or two that faggots like you’ll love!” He was sneering and laughing, all the while the cashier trying to talk him down, while Peter fumed in indecision, Wade shaking with his whole body while babbling in a rapid pace.

“We’re leaving. Call whoever you want.”

“No you’re not!” And he grabbed Peter by the arm violently.

“No we’re not!” And then Wade joined in, and in a second he was down, and the guy was down, and the girl was shrieking.

“What, Wade…” But he saw. Wade was punching the guy to a pulp, sprays of blood staining his white shirt, an ugly noise of gargling blood in the back, the girl standing half bent in fear.

He straightened up immediately, and grateful for his strength and speed, had Wade off the guy and down a street or two.

Finding a secluded enough spot, Peter dropped Wade gently on the cement floor, and both took the time to gather their breath and wits.

“What just happened?” The two exclaimed in union, chancing a glance at the other, before turning back to staring at the empty street ahead.

Peter had messed up. Hoping he was doing the right thing, he led them to an even worse situation. But, how was he to know? How does anyone control these things? How do you crush the expectation that people are generally nice and helpful? Why should he?

Because it was his fault. Because they said things, hurtful things, and beside himself, he had Wade to think of. Wade with his much more sensitive psyche.

“Hey, you ok?” He had to ask. The man next to him seemed oddly calm, save for his breathing. Oh fuck, he was dirty. Dirty with blood, shining spots across the raised tissue of his cheeks and nose, small puddles against his shirt.

“’M fine.” Oh God, it hurt to hear the previously joyful tone turn into one so dead and emotionless.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have insisted. I don’t know if we did the right thing, because it _was_ , it _felt_ like the right thing before, but… I’m sorry I pulled you into that mess.” It _was_ the right thing. It had to be. Workers all around the world complain about thieves, and how the stolen items’ worth is taken from their paychecks, and how even if the thief or thieves came later, maybe _years_ later to pay the price, they would accept it gladly, how they understand not everyone can afford the items they need, how they understand poverty…

But not everyone did.

Still, in such a big city? Of such progress, of people from around the world, with different histories, a whole past of happiness and sadness and love and grief and… And chance got him the most inhumane ones.

But how could people make the choices to act like that, to say those things, to like saying them, to _like_ hurting others…

How could he have known?

It’s easier with villains, from their getup to their voice, they fit ‘evil’. But real people, every day people, acting so, so, so _surprisingly_ evil… It was worse, in a way. In a lot of ways.

“Petey?”

“Yeah, Wade?” He’d lost himself there. And seeing Wade, with his earnest eyes and blood caked face, and how he’d reacted, how he’d beat up the guy… What do you make of him?

“I’m gonna go now. Sorry about, y’know everything. I know the way back and all, and you need to clear your head. Don’t think too hard on it, ok? You got that whole pensive gonna-go-and-philosopize-the-whole-experience-in-hopes-of-reaching-a-better-understanding-of-humanity look about you. Stay safe, okay?” Wade got up then, dirty and worn, and actually smiling down at him. How can you smile? After everything?

“No!” He jolted up after him, making Wade take a step back in surprise.

“Sorry but, _no_. It’s not your fault, seriously, we both effed up, and it’s been awful and all, and I’m sorry, I’m just a dumb kid and naïve and stupid, _just stupid_ …” He trailed off morosely, because seriously, it just sucked so bad, people sucked _so bad_.

“Dude, effed? We both _effed_ up? Can’t say the f-word? As in the ‘fuck, fucked, fucking’ word?” Wade was cackling. Peter was having a moral turmoil, while Wade was cackling.

“I can! I just… I’m around my aunt too much, I don’t say those things in front of her.” And now he was back to being his usual insecure self. It was better in a way, it brought a feeling of familiarity.

“Sure, sure. And now the Fellowship parts, Mr. Frodo, and my people need me, stay gold Ponyboy, and farewell Young Skywalker, etc, etc, etc… “ Wade chattered out while walking backwards and away from him, smiling all the while with his bright teeth.

“No, Wade, come on, stop! Lemme just call her, so she can hear you and know you’re ok, and _then_ we part. That cool with you ,Samwise?”

“Aha! Cute _and_ nerdy, how about it, Dreamboy?” He stood still and waited, and it was good enough for Peter.

While he waited for his aunt to pick up, Wade danced slow circles around him as if here a dazed out hippie at Coachella. It was unnerving, but even so, it put a smile on Peter. Dirty with dried up blood, the mental escapee laughed and danced, while the teenage superhero was still shaking over it.

“Peter?” Her voice came anxious and worried. It was a breath of fresh air.

“Hey, auntie-“ He chuckled into the phone, warm with thoughts of home and safety, but was cut off before he could continue.

“Where are you? It’s past twelve, and the streets are too quiet, oh did you find him, Petey, is he safe, are _you_ safe-“ It was his turn to cut her off.

“I’m just fine, honest, I got him, he’s here with me, he’s fine too, just wanted a walk, that’s all.” It felt dishonest to betray the real reasoning behind the escape. He felt it was something personal to Wade, and until he had the green light from him, he was going to keep it secret.

“Yoooo!” The man in question hollered out beside him, and Peter had to laugh.

“Is that him? Put him on the phone, Petey!” Aunt May’s voice came giddy, and as much as it was strange it made Peter feel happy.

“She wasn’t to hear you.” He offered the brick of a mobile phone to Wade who accepted it with a crazed smile.

“WHAZAAAAAAP!” And that was what the crazed smile was about.

Stranger than the greeting from Wade came the muffled but loud enough response from the receiver stating “WHAZAAAAAP” back.

Aunt May was saying whazaap! to Wade.

 Oh boy, did he had some catching up to do with her.

“Madam May! How you doing, principessa?” Watching Wade speaking so freely with his aunt, he decided not to intervene. Whatever kind of weird relationship they had, auntie was fine with it and Wade was happy with it, so… So that left a lot of investigating on Peter’s part and a slap to make him listen more closely when auntie was telling him stories about the hospital.

“Aha, aha, that’s good, that’s real good!

Aaah, I got sick of that quarter of a garden we got there, decided to roam the cement jungle for a while.

No, no, seriously no, nothing’s been happening, I just got itchy up there…

No, come on, Lady M, you know me enough to know they’d end up with a few misshapen joints if they…

No, no, I’m joking, Miss…

Yes, yes, I know…

 I’m sorry, yes…

 Oh, he’s super awesome!

Nah, just took me by the elbow and skipped me back here…

No, actually we were just saying goodbye…

No! No, seriously, I’ve taken up too much of yours and Peter’s time, kids got stuff to do, I can’t…

 Lady May, please, seriously, it’s fine…

 It’s after twelve, you should be sleeping…

And that’s my fault, and I can’t…

Miss, please…” From smiling and happy yappy, Wade slowly deflated to anxious and exasperated with the conversation.

All the while, Peter stood close by and watched Wade smile into nothing, twirl on his toes and laugh into the phone.

“Here, you explain.” Finally the daze broke and Wade turned annoyed eyes at him while trusting the mobile into his face.

“Yeah, auntie?”

“Peter! I can’t believe you didn’t invite him over! It’s past midnight and he’s been roaming the streets all alone, lost and probably scared and sad, and _hungry_ Peter, _hungry,_ you _have_ to bring him back here, there’s leftover lasagna, enough for the two of you, and your room’s full of garbage fast-food, and who _knows_ how long has it been since he’s had any artificially sweetened candy, probably since the last time I snuck him some, now you be a good boy, and if you have to, you _drag_ him here, you hear!”

Peter stood with a halfway broken down eardrum, and agreed. He had to. Faced with that tone and voice, it was a survival instinct to agree with whatever the requirement was.

“Oh, you’re such a sweet boy, Peter! Food’s already in the microwave, I’m waiting for you two!”

Beep, beep, the line went dead, and Peter faced the look of utter betrayal on Wade’s face.

“Why’d you do that? Why?”

“Wade, it’s just dinner, seriously, she wants to see you, and I mean, I kind of agree with her-“ Peter tried explaining feebly, to which Wade responded with a facepalm.

“Stupid, stupid boy…”

“Hey! You _haven’t_ eaten, I stopped you, remember, and you’ll make her happy, ok? She’s probably been worrying her head off, so you know, if seeing you is what’ll calm her down, then so be it. You’re coming with me, and that’s final!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. It’s your fault she’s expecting me, and she’s _your_ aunt, you should have known how to handle her, you stupid, _stupid_ boy.”

“Stop calling me stupid, asswhipe! She’s _my_ aunt, and yeah, if getting _your_ stupid ass over to her is what’ll make _my_ aunt happy, then _my_ aunt will get what she wants!” Again, Wade managed to get on his nerves, and seriously, what was his problem with dinner?

“And seriously, what’s your problem with dinner?” He said as much.

“My problem is not _dinner,_ my problem is… is I made too much trouble and you and your aunt were never supposed to get involved, I mean, I just wanted to loosen up a little, it was never supposed to get to this, I _never_ wanted to embarrass you and then hurt your and then make you watch as a man spits blood, and seriously, how did you even get me off him, kid?”

Peter gulped as the last part came back to the previous horrific scenario. And just like that the anxious emotions came back with it.

The guys nasal tone and spitting words, the girls shrieks, Wade’s anger… The blood and Peter running off with him.

“I’m tougher than I look. And I’ve seen worse. And what happened was bad, but like I said, it’s none of our fault-“

“Oh, that’s rich!”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t, but you said not to think about it, so I won’t. Not now at least. You’re gonna drop that self-deprecating attitude, and get back to your happy self, and you’re gonna be good company and make polite conversation, and after… After we can talk about everything, if you want…”

“I don’t-“

“ _No_ , Wade, if you really feel bad about what happened than you will compensate for it by coming to dinner.”

Wade seemed to experience a heavy turmoil going by the way his eyes strayed as if in search of escape, his body coiling in doubt but ultimately looking so coy and embarrassed, it softened Peter’s heart immediately.

“Auntie’s counting on you. And so am I.”

That seemed to do it, as Wade deflated with a long, long sigh, not missing the chance to send a murderous glance at Peter before agreeing.

“Great! But, listen, auntie’s open minded and all that, but I don’t think she’d be so keen to have a blood soaked guest at her table. Come on, let’s get you cleaned.”

He made to turn around before he saw Wade giggling to himself.

“What?”

“You said ‘come’!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo, you guys have been so, so supportice you're incredible, really! And so, you've inspired to keep writting, and the way it's going, I'm super excited about the ideas I have going, and I hope you will all love it!
> 
> Next chapter is coming real soon and it's all thanks to you and your support :D
> 
> Also: the WHAZAAAP is from Scary Movie, in case you missed it :D
> 
> And as you know, comments make me super gushy and happy and inspired :D

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the second one! There is definitely going to be a second chapter, and depending on what you, the readers want there might be more! So far this is a powerless!Wade but hell, who knows where things will take us :D 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day and always manage to make me smile :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
